godsofegyptfandomcom-20200213-history
Gods
Gods are one of the few types of main characters found in the movie Gods of Egypt. They are shown to be very powerful, supernatural, and magical beings. The gods blend in with mortals and are shown to rule mortals as pharaohs. Physiology The gods are beings taller than mortals with glowing liquid gold running through their circulatory system instead of blood. They are noticeably taller than mortals, commonly ranging between 8 and 10 feet. The word "gods" is gender neutral, suggesting that the females are known as goddesses and the males are known as gods. References to "parents" and "children" suggest that the gods do reproduce sexually. Some gods have a specific body part representing their personality traits, such as Thoth, the god of Wisdom, having a glowing brain. A god also possesses a true form (see True Form below). True Form A gods' true form appears as a metallic and humanoid animal-like being. Their powers increase greatly while in their true form. The gods can shift back and forth between their human disguise and their true form at will. When gods shift into their true form they start glowing in a bright red light, then the energy from the surrounding area is absorbed by that god as they transform. Gods can also shift part of their bodies between their true form and their human disguise. Power Source Each god has a source of power, such as Set having the pit to the center of the world. This source augments all of a god's abilities, ,making them exponentially more potent. If this power source is removed for any reason the god will be weakened and no longer able to shift into their true form. The appearance of a gods power source varies between gods; some are crystal-like objects. others are places, body parts, or weapons. Here are the list of known gods with power sources. *Horus: Eyes *Osiris: Heart *Set: Pit to the center of the earth *Thoth: brain *Nephthys: Wings *Ra: Unknown, possibly his spear Personality Gods have the need to live among mortals to rule them as pharaohs. Once a god is crowned pharaoh that god can choose what happens to individuals after they die, such as when Horus made the rule that only people who did good deeds would enter to the afterlife. Gods can strike bargains with mortals, such as when Bek struck a bargain with Horus to resurrect Zaya from death in order for Horus to get his eyes back. Appearance In humanoid form, Gods seem to be virtually identical to mortals, with the exception of size. The males are generally muscular, the females are generally fit but not muscular. Powers and Abilities The Egyptian gods in the movie Gods of Egypt are known to possess the following powers and abilities: * Superhuman Strength: Gods are shown to be physically and mentally stronger than any human. * Superhuman Speed: Gods are shown to be faster than any human, reaching speeds far beyond the limits of the finest Olympic athlete. * Superhuman Senses: Gods are shown to possess accurate and acute senses. Horus was able to see things from miles away. * Magic: Gods are known to have an innate ability to perform magic. They can mesmerize and control mortals and various sorts of creatures just by using their eyes alone, summon other gods (such as when Horus summoned Anubis), talking to other individuals while from far away, blessing/cursing individuals; among various other magical techniques. * Omnificence: The gods can create anything they please such as forging magical weapons and armor and creating massive structures. * Superhuman Durability: Gods appear to be invulnerable to mortal weapons, with weapons shown to shatter into pieces or bounce off the gods' body. * Extended Longevity: Gods age at a slower rate than mortals. If the god dies they can be resurrected through magical means, such as when the Ra brought all the gods back to life after Set killed most of them. The gods are also immune to all diseases, toxins, ailments and anything else that could make them ill, unless artificially weakened by the loss of their power source. * Power Augmentation: Gods can become more powerful by taking other gods' body parts and fusing the body parts to their true form. * Accelerated Healing: Gods can recover from all non-fatal injuries and can heal quicker than any mortal from non-fatal injuries. * Superhuman Endurance: Gods can withstand enormous amounts of damage and injury from harm. Horus was able to survive multiple hits from Set's hammer, smashing into Osiris's temple, among other feats. * Reality Warping: Gods are shown to manipulate reality to their every whim, such as when Ra warped reality to the point that all of Egypt ended up looking as it did before Set took over Egypt. * Superhuman Stamina: Gods are capable of sustaining prolonged physical or mental effort longer than any mortal. * Superhuman Beauty: '''Gods and goddesses are strikingly and stunningly beautiful in their own right. Weaknesses and Limitations Gods are vulnerable to the following weaknesses: * '''Power source removal: If a god loses access to their power source the god will be weakened to the point of powerless, and in some cases the god will die from the loss. If the power source is returned their power returns with it, including possible resurrection in the case of a death. If the power source has multiple parts, partial restoration will result in partial restoration of power. For gods whose power sources are body parts, when the power source is retrieved a bright white light will appear where the power source is supposed to be. * Magical weapons: Gods can be injured or killed by magical weapons. * Magical energy attacks: Gods can be killed by magical/divine energy blasts if hit once. There are some few exceptions, such as when Set withstood multiple blasts of energy from Ra's spear due to Set's increased power at the time. This means that the gods can withstand attacks more than other gods by fusing together other gods' body parts to that gods' true form. * Other Gods: Gods can be injured or killed by attacks from other gods, just as mortals can kill mortals. Known Gods * Hathor * Horus * Isis * Nephthys * Osiris * Ra * Set * Thoth * Anubis